Survive
by futrCSI1490
Summary: 6 years after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth Jareth is still distraught over losing her. She has moved on with her life, but Jareth can’t seem to let go & keeps an eye on her. Will he be able to survive without his Sarah, or will his world crumble? 1st fic!


Summary: Six years after Sarah defeated the Labyrinth Jareth is still distraught over losing her. Although she has moved on with her life, Jareth can't seem to let go and keeps an eye on her. Will he be able to survive without his Sarah, or will his world crumble around him? One-shot, Song fic, J/S. First fanfic!

Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Labyrinth, it's script, plot, songs, characters, or the actors who played the characters. They all belong to the geniuses that created the film and the Muses that decided to grant them this vision. Nor do I own David Bowie's song "Survive". That belongs to the man, who God, on the seventh day before he rested, deemed the most amazing man to ever walk this earth, known as David Bowie.

A/N: Hello my fellow Labyrinth fanatics! I've had many ideas for Labyrinth stories floating about in my head, but it wasn't until this long little one-shot popped into my head that my Muse finally forced me to sit down and start typing (threats of destroying my Labyrinth DVD, as well as my Bowie CDs were involved shudders at the thought). So here it is, my very first fan fiction! When it comes time to do that thing we love to do, review, I welcome you all to tell me what you think! I have known to be "wordy" in my writing, so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Even if you don't like it let me know, I just ask you be kind seeing as it is my first. Ok, time for me to shut up now and let you read the story, but one last thing for clarity purposes… bold italics are the song lyrics to "Survive" and plain italics are thoughts/memories, and any custody related stuff in the story is completely made up, I have no idea how that works. Enjoy! :D

o.0.O.0.o

Survive

Jareth sat in his throne as if it was any other day, but in reality he wasn't there. Yes, one leg was lazily thrown over the arm of the chair, and he was idly tapping his riding crop, but one look into those gorgeous mismatched eyes of his and anyone could see he was anywhere but the goblin-infested throne room he was currently sitting in. It had been this way ever since she had rejected him… 6 years ago. Well in Aboveground time that is, in the Underground in felt like an eternity.

The goblins found much pleasure in this time after their "Champion" had taken her leave. Seeing as their King didn't seem to care anymore, they would make their own fun in destroying the throne room until it looked like the junkyard that surrounded the city. It wouldn't be until one of the unruly chickens fell in his lap that Jareth would snap out of his daze. With an un-amused frown gracing his face, the room would be set to normal with just a quick flick of his wrist and the goblins would burst out laughing, happy at getting a response from their King. Displeased with their antics and unsympathetic natures, Jareth always found it best to leave them to do whatever they pleased and find solace in they only place that comforted him.

Upon entering his chambers, Jareth headed straight for his balcony. The cool evening air wrapped around him like a comforting blanket and wafted the sweetest scents from his private gardens below. However, this was never what his gaze fell upon. He always looked past the gardens where they would have strolled hand in hand, basking in nothing but the sun and their love for each other, past the lake where they'd have shared private picnics, and the lush forest where they'd have gone horseback riding, playfully teasing one another with friendly competition. No, his eyes automatically found the Labyrinth. His masterpiece, his pride and joy… the part of him that she defeated.

_**Oh my, naked eyes**_

_**I should have kept you**_

_**I should have tried**_

_**I should have been a wiser kind of guy**_

_**I miss you**_

Conjuring a crystal, Jareth stared longingly at the scene before him. There was Sarah dancing and singing along to the radio in her kitchen while making dinner, as Toby sang with her and moved to the beat from his chair. Jareth smiled… she was so strong.

Three years after her journey to the Labyrinth Sarah's father and stepmother were killed in a car accident leaving her and Toby alone in the world. With luck being on their side, Sarah had just turned 18 and was able to claim custody of Toby as his legal guardian. As long as she maintained a suitable income to keep both of them in a healthy situation, then everything would work out fine, and the 6-month "check-ups" by the court appointed official would be nothing more than that: a check-up. Immediately, Sarah began writing and as fate would have it her first published book was a success! With the money she was making from her books and the money left behind by their parents, Sarah was able to provide a stable environment for herself and Toby. She was even able to keep Toby going in school. She would have made the perfect queen…

But damn those cursed words!! Those six seemingly harmless words that ripped Jareth's heart out of his body and tore it to shreds. Crystal gazing and visiting the Aboveground in his avian form were about as close as Jareth was ever going to get to seeing Sarah again, since he technically "had no power over her". Until Sarah broke the spell, he had no way of contacting her.

Focusing on the crystal once more, Jareth saw Sarah reading Toby a bedtime story. The little red book in her hands nearly made him drop his crystal; he couldn't believe she trusted reading that story to Toby! Sarah was just getting to the part where the girl was intently searching for the mysterious Goblin King in the ballroom crowd, Jareth's favorite part, when Toby's sleep-ridden body slumped against hers. Kissing the top of his head lightly, Sarah marked the page where they had stopped and tucked him in. As soon as she flicked the switch in Toby's room the crystal's vision ended, but Jareth was already lost in his memories.

He remembered how gorgeous she looked in that dress, and when they danced it was if they had done it a hundred times before; the look in those beautiful bright green eyes, so innocent and pure. _Why didn't I keep you when I had the chance! At any point during those 13 hours I could have made you mine! I could have at least tried. But no, I couldn't have killed your spirit like that. It would have been blasphemy. Why? WHY can't I be the wise and powerful King when you're around me!? Oh, what you do to me you precious thing. How you brought me to my knees and infuriated me at the same time!_

Jareth let the crystal drop and shatter as he collapsed against the balcony wall. A frown adorning his face once more…

_I miss you, my love._

Give me wings

_**Give me space**_

_**Give me money for a change of face**_

_**These noisy rooms and passion pants**_

_**I loved you**_

However, not all of his crystal visions were as pleasant as this one. In recent months Jareth witnessed heated conversations on the telephone, all when Toby was out of the house, as well as letters being ripped up in anger before Sarah would fall to the floor crying. During times like these Jareth would take flight and head Aboveground to comfort his Sarah. Although his efforts would always be in vain, he never gave up. It was also the perfect excuse to get away, stretch his limbs, and clear his mind. This way by the time he reached Sarah he could focus solely on her and "help" her through her difficult situation.

His last visit had been the worst. It was during one of the court "check-ups", and Sarah looked more nervous than usual; the disapproving look on the official's face and the occasional shake of his head didn't help matters either…

Sarah's "financial problems" started around her last check-up. Now, "financial problems" is used loosely because Sarah was in no trouble money wise, but due to the decreasing funds of her parents money as well as her income from book sales the court declared her "boarder-line" and issued her a warning; if things continued to get worse Toby could be taken away. Sarah was beside herself. It's not like she wasn't popular in the literary world any more, she just wasn't producing stories as fast as her publisher would like. But Toby was her world, so he came above everything else. His schooling, his safety, his needs and wants came before anything in her life; Sarah just never realized the consequences this would bring…

After a brief phone conversation with his boss, the official pulled Sarah into the kitchen as to not disturb Toby from his cartoons. Jareth's heart rate tripled as he listened intently for the news to come.

"Ms. Williams, I unfortunately must inform you that your financial situation has not improved since our last meeting. Luckily, my boss and I agree that you deserve a second chance. We understand that you care for Toby deeply and have done much to provide for him in these difficult times. However, we will only be this generous once. If this problem is not fixed by our next visit, Toby will be taken."

Sarah was numb and all she could muster was a weak nod. With a quick pat on her shoulder, a pathetic attempt at comfort, the court official lead the way to her door. Plastering a fake smile on his face and pulling a happy demeanor out of nowhere, the official shouted a goodbye to Toby as Sarah resisted the urge to slam the door in his face. Noticing that Toby was still engrossed in his TV show, Sarah had to choke back the tears threatening to escape.

"Hey Tobes, I'm umm… gonna be in my room for a bit. I have some uh… stuff for work I need to get done. You gonna be alright out here?"

"Yeah sis, go do what yea need to do."

"Alright, just call if you need me."

"Uh huh."

Practically running to her room, Sarah through herself on the bed and finally allowed the tears to come. She sobbed as if the world was coming to an end. Watching hopelessly from the tree branch outside her bedroom window, Jareth felt Sarah's pain rip through him as if it was his own. It felt as if he was being eaten alive and gave out a heart-wrenching cry into the night.

She had played the hero for far too long. Now she was becoming the damsel in distress, and Jareth was more than willing to be her hero. He would have given anything in the world to be able to go to her at that very moment and comfort her, hold her in his arms, and tell over and over again just how much he loved her.

_**Where's the morning in my life?**_

_**Where's the sense in staying right?**_

_**Who said time is on my side?**_

_**I've got ears and eyes and nothing in my life **_

_**But I survive your naked eyes**_

_**I'll survive**_

By the time Jareth returned to his balcony, dawn would be just peeking over the horizon. Although physically spent from flying all night, and draining his energy from sending calming charms that never reached Sarah anyway, Jareth would never be able to fall asleep. Instead he would choose to meditate and watch the sun rise. This was a favorite pass-time of Jareth's; watching the amber orb cast an ethereal glow over his kingdom brought joy to his heart. Nowadays, however, this was just another mundane natural phenomenon; nothing seemed to bring the King happiness anymore.

The streets of the Goblin City below slowly started to wake up. Soon there would be knocks on the castle door by goblins with problems in hopes that their King would bring a means to an end. And as per the norm a solution was always decided upon and everyone left happy. Yet ever since Sarah's departure, there was no "oomph" to it anymore. What was the sense in being right all the time when there was no challenge? No one there to question your motives and force you to prove yourself right? Now it was just another tiresome job under the title of "Goblin King".

Somewhere behind him an old grandfather clock struck the hour of six in the morning. That infernal thing could be damned to the endless circles of hell too! Time… the root of all his agony. Why did he go and put a clock in his ballroom? She would have forgotten!! And taking three hours away, what good did that do? It was three less hours to spend with her. _I move the stars for no one! What made her so special?!_

But that didn't matter anymore. Sarah had probably forgotten all about him by now. Yet here he was, flesh and blood, Jareth the Goblin King; his Labyrinth as real as the land above. And to her, all of this was probably nothing more than a wonderful dream she had so long ago.

A single tear traveled down his cheek. Wiping it away, Jareth watched it as it glided smoothly over his gloved finger and the anger began to rise.

_NO! I will not be affected by this! I am a King, and kings do not cry! Especially over something as meaningless as a mortal. I wash my hands of you. Do you hear me, Sarah?! I. WILL. SURVIVE._

_**You alone across the floor **_

_**You and me and nothing more**_

_**You're the great mistake I never made**_

_**I never lied to you, I hated when you lied**_

_**But I'll survive your naked eyes**_

_**I'll survive**_

"_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes."_

_The young girl stared in amazement at the sight before her; it was like a perfect dream. Beautiful women in glamorous ball gowns twirled about her, regal men bowed as she walked past, why she was even here she had no clue, but leaving anytime soon never crossed her mind. Yet something wasn't right, something was missing, and she needed to figure it out soon._

Jareth watched as the wide-eyed Sarah slowly made her way around the ballroom in awe. He smiled to himself for she had passed him a couple of times now without even noticing. She was so close he could have reached out and touched her at any time, but why ruin the chase when it hardly even begun? Disappearing and appearing on the other side of the room, Jareth felt it was time to make things a little more interesting.

_Sarah caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. A man. A gorgeous man. He had to be the something she was searching for. She needed to find him and find him fast._

His teasing was starting to wear on Sarah. Watching her become fearfully desperate with each passing second, Jareth finally decided to end chase. Just as one of the noble ladies of the Fae Court lowered her fan, Jareth stood before Sarah making her stop dead in her tracks. She was breathtaking in that dress, and Jareth was damned if he let another second go by with her in his arms. Descending the last few steps towards her, everything blurred around him until it seemed like there was no one else in the room. Just the two of them and nothing more.

"_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast. In search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart. I'll place the moon within your heart."_

The two of them waltz together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Seamlessly they glided around the ballroom, and everyone made sure to stay out of the way for there was no stopping them now. Well, that was what it seemed like, but unbeknownst to the couple the greatest mistake in this game was about to rear its ugly head.

_It was as if a bolt of lightening had just jolted through her body. The clock. The clock on the wall brought back everything: her memories, where she was, … her purpose. He wasn't the one she was searching for; it was her brother! She needed to get out NOW! Time was running short, and there was no way in hell she would let HIM get away with this! … Toby!_

Her eyes devastated him. Jareth would have rather had her hate him for the rest of eternity, but the look Sarah gave him cut much deeper. It was a look of hurt and astonishment; he had just abused her trust and she couldn't believe it.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you valentine evenings. Though were strangers till now were choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars."_

Never did Jareth ever lie to Sarah. If anything he did nothing but wear his heart on his sleeve. Yes, the ballroom had been part of a distraction, but it was so much more. He practically poured his heart and soul out to her, and all she did was see right through it. The boy was of no consequence to him; he would have sent him back, all he wanted was her acceptance. Love… was it really too much to ask?

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."_

This time he spelled it out for her, but she still saw nothing of it. He begged, no, pleaded with his eyes for her to understand that this was more than just some silly play with lines to be read. Didn't she realize that he was offering her everything!? Her dreams, happiness, … his eternal love! No, he never lied to her, but oh how he hated when she did…

"_You have no power over me!"_

Jareth woke with a start. Cold sweat covered his body as he breathed deep, trying to regain a normal heart rate. It was the same dream he had every night since their final meeting. What in the name of the High King was he thinking? How was he ever going to survive?

_**Beatle boys, all snowy white**_

_**Razzle dazzle clubs every night**_

_**Wish I'd sent a Valentine**_

_**I love you**_

The earth-shattering scream rocked every corner of the Labyrinth forcing it's inhabitants to stop their work and look about wildly in shock, trying to figure out what in the name of their King had created such a horrible sound. But when the brave few went to question him, their King was nowhere to be found. For, as soon as the screaming began Jareth was gone. He knew, right from the very second it started he knew; there was only one person and he needed to get to her fast! Jareth beat his wings at lightening speed; he would pay with pain in the morning, but it didn't matter now… Sarah needed him.

Almost colliding with the tree, Jareth managed to land safely, but the sight before nearly made him die right there. Peering in from Sarah's living room window, he watched the heartbreaking scene before him. To his a right, a worn-out Sarah was reaching her arm out for Toby while being held back by the court official, a little black suitcase held firmly in his hand. To Jareth's left, two officers were pulling Toby out of the house, kicking and screaming all the way, yet he managed to hold on to Lancelot and a tiny red book while being dragged out the door. Sarah didn't even fight back, she couldn't; there was nothing left in her. Once Toby was secured from the building, the official let Sarah go.

"Ms. Williams, I…"

But there were no words he could think of to comfort the poor woman. Instead, he quickly spun on his heel and made a swift exit. Slowly, Sarah let her arm fall down to her side as she continued to stare at her closed front door. But suddenly, as if reality came rushing back to her, Sarah bolted to her bedroom. Panicked, Jareth quickly flew to the other side of the house and found a branch that looked in to her room. There he found Sarah curled up on the floor weeping. Not being able to hold and comfort her was driving him mad! Surly they were going to have to lock him in a straightjacket and throw him in a dungeon when he returned to the Underground; for there was no doubt in Jareth's mind that he was going insane.

Sarah continued to weep because she didn't know what else to do. For the second time in her life her world was falling down and there was nothing she could do about it. The first was when she had rejected Jareth at their final meeting. She hated to admit it, but from the very second he stepped foot into her house on that fateful night she knew they were meant to be. She loved his look, his elegance, his arrogance, his stubbornness, how she could say the simplest thing and have it set ablaze a raging fire behind those beautiful eyes … everything; it made Jareth who he was. But most of all Sarah loved how much he loved her. Not matter what he did or said it was always there; behind the arrogance, the smirks, the teasing, … nothing but unconditional love.

Now, Toby was being taken away, the only person and reason she had left to live in this world. Without him, what would she do? Sarah highly doubted she'd be able to move on and live a "normal" life. It took a lot to rebuild from rejecting Jareth, but she had Toby there for support. Now whom did she have? God, there were so many unanswered question; she needed Jareth now more than ever. Sarah felt his name on the tip of her, yet she managed to resist. She had no idea how Jareth would react to being in her life once more, and if he acted like an evil King hell-bent on revenge she wouldn't be able to handle it… not now, not ever.

Jareth watched eagerly as Sarah's mouth began to move; she was about to say his name and break the spell, he could feel it! … Nope, just a fresh new sob. By this time, Jareth was beyond agitated and let out a frustrated screech into the bitter fall air. That did the trick. Sarah's eyes snapped to the window, and Jareth became like a deer caught in the headlights. She had actually heard him.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing. There just outside her bedroom window sat the most gorgeous white barn owl. _No, it couldn't be him could it!? He hates me! I rejected him all those years ago; he would never come!_ In hopes of proving herself right, Sarah ran to the windows and flung them open, but to her surprise the owl still sat. It was no or never…

"Jareth?"

An almost inaudible whisper, but Jareth heard it all the same. Without a second thought he leaped from the tree and headed straight towards Sarah. Quickly backing away from the window, Sarah made room for the now fully transformed Fae to land safely on her bedroom floor. In just two steps, Jareth had closed the distance between them and fully wrapped Sarah in a tight embrace; a silent promise that he'll never let go. After the initial shock wore off that Jareth was not just a dream, Sarah buried her face in Jareth's chest, crying anew, and clung to his ruffled poet shirt with two tight fists. Lightly rubbing her back in comfort, Jareth nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and whispered reassurances in her ear.

"It's alright, my love. I'm here now; everything's going to be ok. Shhh… everything's going to be ok…"

Again and again Jareth chanted this mantra, mixing it with calming charms, while placing light kisses all over her face. The magic was finally starting to take effect; Jareth felt Sarah's heart slow to a normal pace, and her sobbing became steady breathing. But what happened next, Jareth didn't even see coming.

Reaching a state where her emotions were at a subdued level, Sarah finally became more aware of her surrounding and the words that Jareth was saying. It was like a spark to a powder keg. She forcefully pushed Jareth away from her, the look of shock and hurt in his eyes couldn't be compared to the mask of anger she wore on her face. There was a fire raging behind those emerald green eyes.

"Ok? OK!? No, everything's not going to be OK, Jareth! You know what this is? This is completely UNFAIR! They took Toby away, and WHAT FOR!? He was the last thing I had to live for in this world. Who do I have now, huh? WHO!?"

With the anger finally gone, Sarah pleaded with Jareth; her eyes begged him to answer her question. Suddenly his face became strong, and he marched right over to her, taking the trembling Sarah into a tight embrace once more. Moving his mouth right over her ear, Jareth powerfully whispered, "You have me." Then looking straight into her eyes he said it again.

"You'll ALWAYS have me."

Without a second thought, Sarah grabbed the back of Jareth's head and claimed his mouth with hers. The pent up passion of six years time was poured into that kiss. Sarah would give a little more and Jareth gave it right back. It was the most amazing kiss either of them had ever had; Sarah couldn't tell if she was flying or ready to spontaneously combust. Becoming desperate for oxygen, both sides reluctantly ended the kiss and they were left panting. With foreheads touching, both Sarah and Jareth were basking in the after math of their kiss, when Sarah's head suddenly shot up; hope sparkled in her eyes.

"Wait, you can help him! I can wish for you to take Toby again!"

Jareth sadly smiled at Sarah, and tucked a few strands for hair behind her ear.

"Darling, children can only be wished away _willingly_. Although you may want this with all your heart, there is still a tiny part of you that will never let you wish him away to me again."

He kissed her forehead, when a sudden thought occurred to him… the image of the little red "Labyrinth" book clutched in Toby's hand came rushing back. He hooked his finger under her chin and made Sarah look at him again.

"It's up to Toby now."

Searching his mismatched eyes, Sarah nodded in understanding. With a deep sigh, Sarah closed her eyes and laid her head on Jareth's chest.

"Save me, Jareth. Take me away from this awful place!"

He chuckled in response.

"Just say the words love and it shall be done."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you."

He smiled back.

"And I love you, my queen. However, those weren't the words I was thinking of."

Pulling him into a hug, Sarah leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now."

"As you wish."

In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Nothing remained of the couple; nothing except for a small pile of glitter where Jareth the Goblin King and his beloved Goblin Queen had just stood.

_**I'll survive**_

_**Naked eyes**_

_**I'll survive**_

_**I'll survive**_

_**My naked eyes**_

_**I'll survive**_

Fin.

o.0.O.0.o

futrCSI1490: Holy crap it's done! Phew, that ending took a lot out of me. Hope you all liked it! crosses fingers

Jareth: Congratulations on your first completed work. I hope there are more to come.

futrCSI1490: turns away from Jareth with arms crossed Not talking to you.

Jareth: Oh, you can't still be mad at me for throwing you in that oubliette? You did vote against me in Kris' trial.

futrCSI1490: …

Jareth: sigh Fine, be that way. All I wanted to do was say congratulations, and thank you for not portraying me as a heartless villain.

futrCSI1490: turns back to Jareth astonished Damn, you actually sounded sincere.

Jareth: crosses arms with a stern look I never say what I don't mean.

futrCSI1490: Crap, now I feel horrible.

Jareth: smirks So does this mean you'll talk to me again?

futrCSI1490: I… guess so.

Jareth: smiles triumphantly

futrCSI1490: Oh, get off your bloody high horse! glares, but can't help but smirk Alright, alright now be gone before I change my mind!

Jareth: As you wish. disappears in a poof of glitter

futrCSI1490: sigh Please review, while I go and figure out what in the name of Jareth's heart covered boxers just happened. Cookies for all! :D


End file.
